The storm is up, and all is on the hazard
by Indira of Waterdeep
Summary: Sage's family gets into this one. I'm still not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins, I really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen and Sage (wishes very hard) oh well I don't. I do own Sadie and the others though.

Mia sat in her study trying to decipher the new passage about the armors.

_Something isn't right here. According to this there is another armor, but where, and why haven't I heard of it before?_

Across the screen familiar lines of poetry blinked at her…

"Torch of spirit, sought through five

Drinking strength from Immortal fire,

The darkest prison sheds the light,

Churning beneath a swirl of salt,

Burning within a throne of rock,

Floating among the eyes of the ages

Unmoored in a stream of the sky"

And below that a new line was added…

"The Tempest last but needed,

Seek when all seams calm,

For it is the eye of the Storm."

Mia sighed again and went downstairs to see if Cye had started dinner yet.

She passed Sage's room without even bothering to look in.

The room was comfortably bright for Sage, green walls and a cream ceiling with recessed lighting surronded him. His bed and dresser were plain oak, without much decoration.The others were in downstairs in the kitchen; Cye cooking, Kento trying to sneakfood, and the last two waiting for Cye to hit him with something…. _**BANG -**_yep, there we go. Sage laughed and returned to his letter.

"You should have been there, it was amazing! Here I am, watching Rowen and Cye play chess and all of the sudden the sky goes dark, I thought it was another… well I that it was a lot of things I guess. The eclipse was beautiful, so out of the ordinary and mysterious. I wish you could have seen it."

"Sage! Come on! Dinners ready but Cye won't let me eat 'till you get down here. HURRY UP!" Kento barked up the stairs to him

"I'm coming, calm down! You're not gonna waste away in five minutes!" Sage finished his letter--

"Well I have to go now or Kento's going to starve. I'll write more next time and I hope to see you soon, Seiji"

"She's the only one that ever gets away with calling me that." Sage laughed to himself, "Probably because we're so much alike. I wish I could tell here what really goes on around here but how can you explain that yousuddenly have a mystical armor to a girl you've known all your life? She'd never believe me." With that he hurried down the stairs.

"What took you soooo loooong Sage? We've been waiting for you forever." Kento whined the minute he saw the blonde warrior come down the steps.

"Jeez Kento! Can't you wait two minutes for food?

"No! Cye made dinner and I've been able to smell it for hours now, Ok more like ten minutes but it smells really good."

"Whatever."

"Oh shut up Kento!" Rowen laughed "So what were you up to Sage?"

"I was writing to my cousin Sadie in Boston. I haven't heard from her for a while and I think she might be mad at me for missing her birthday."

"Uh, Sage… Wasn't that right after the war with Talpa? You kind of have an excuse for that." comforted Ryo.

"Yeah, but do I tell her that?"

"Good point. I have to go the library after dinner; do you want me to mail the letter for you?" Rowen offered.

"Yeah Ro, Thanks. That way she'll get it by Friday."

A few days later in Boston, Sadie Czalkine opened her mail for the first time in weeks. When she caught sight of the letter from Sage she mentally slapped herself. _He probably thinks that I'm angry with him because I haven't written. But how do you tell a guy you've known your whole life that a year ago you received mystical armor and have to keep the world safe from a lunatic demon who wants to outdo his psycho big brother?_

She sighed and took her mail back inside the house.

The house looked just like it always had when Sadie's Aunt had been alive, neat and welcoming. Her parents had died years ago, along with her twin brother and Aunt Lacy had taken her in. Lacy died not long after Sadie's 18th birthday, leaving the large house and all its' grounds to her on the condition that Sadie's godmother checked in on her twice a year. It worked out nicely then, and certainly did now that she had the secret of her armor to protect.

She decided to write Sage back as quickly as possible. _He's my favorite cousin; I really don't want him to be mad at me. I wonder why he hasn't written lately though? Probably because the guys that he lives with won't give him a moment's peace. Poor Seiji. I wish I could tell him._..

Dear Sage,

Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been kind of crazy around here. _( if only he knew how crazy)_We got to see the eclipse here two days after you wrote the letter and you're right it was amazing. How are things in Toyama? Boston is in for another storm and, of course, I just can't wait. I'm weird that way I guess. I might come to visit after school is out but I'm not sure. Hope my letter finds you happy and still the same Seiji as always.

Missing you,

Greenie

Sadie mailed it the next day. If only she would have known what that letter would lead to…

_Ok so yeah, i haven't given up on the other story, i just was dying to do this one. Could somebody please review and maybe give me some tips? Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins, I really wish I did. Or maybe just Rowen and Sage (wishes very hard) oh well I don't. I do own Sadie and the others though.**

Sage sat in Mia's study opening his mail. _Bill, ad, ad, junk, letter from Grandfather, bill, ad, coupons, letter from Sadie, school newsletter…. HEY! LETTER FROM SADIE! _

Dear Sage,

Sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been kind of crazy around here. _( if only he knew how crazy)_We got to see the eclipse here two days after you wrote the letter and you're right it was amazing. How are things in Toyama? Boston is in for another storm, but thats the beauty of living here. I might come to visit after school is out but I'm not sure. Hope my letter finds you happy and still the same Seiji as always.

Missing you,

Greenie

"_I really miss you." _Sage thought.

Sadie was his confidant, his best friend while growing up. It wasn't until lately that they had lost touch.

He immediately started on a letter back.

Dear Greenie,

I can't believe that you still sign your letters that way! Its been ages since we talked. How are things in Boston? How much school do you have left? I only have one exam and then I'm finished, ON TO COLLEGE! Where are you going? I can't wait until you come (please try!)you'll love meeting the guys! I can't wait to see you! If you want I'll see if you can stay here with us. See you then.

Seiji

Sage was just addressing the envelope when a horrid shriek distracted him, he ran down the stairs to find the ex-warlords, complete with duffle bags, standing next to the sink. Upon further examination, Sage saw Rowen and Ryo holding Kento down and Kayura and Mia discussing which rooms they would sleep in. Cye walked in just as Sage realized what was happening…

THE WARLORDS WERE MOVING IN!

Cye wasn't shaken in the least, he merely put down the food he had been carrying and took Kayura's bags to the nicest guest room.

Sage however, was shocked. None of the other Ronins truly trusted the Warlords.

"_This is not going to be good…" _he thought as he went to finish the address.

Boston 1 week later-

Throughout the week Sadie had been in and out of the town courthouse. She had petioned to change her name back to Date...

Sadie anxiously waited for the mail to come. She needed to sign the forms and get them back to city hall tomarrow. She sighed and looked down the road again, her auburn hair blowing in the wind. She took one particular piece and stuck it in her mouth. When she was adopted by her Aunt Lacy Czalkine, she took her aunt's name, but now she wanted her own name back. "_When is the mail going to get here?" _

Just then the phone rang, she ran back to the house and caught the end of the message-

"Miss Czalkine, this is Michael Houdon, with the music interchange program. I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the program in Kyoto, Japan. You will have to find your own lodging however. The grant is 1000 dollars for your expenses and the 8 meetings are in Tokyo on the first and last of each month, starting June first. Please contact me a.s.a.p. Thank You!"

Sadie couldn't believe it! She had entered the music study program in her freshman year, on the off chance that they would send her somewhere for the summer. Sadie had almost even forgotten about it.Now, after all that had happened, with the armor and attacks, she was being sent to Japan! "_IT'S THE PERFECT VACATION! and I get to see Sage. I have to call Grandfather though, I need a place to stay." _And with that, She rushed outside to _catch_ the mailman, before her forms got wet I the sudden downpour. She also noticed a letter in strong curving script.The day just got better and better.

_Please review and give me some tips please! I love doing this story! Thank you to those that did review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sage sighed and leaned back against his headboard, wishing that the constant bickering would stop.

_"Kento just can't leave them alone can he?" _

The blonde got up and closed his door on the off chance that it would filter out the worst of the noise.

He rubbed his temples and decided to give up on meditating for the day _"I need out of here!" _

He sighed and laid back on the bed, eyes roaming the room to fall upon a lonely picture high on the dresser.

A sea away, Sadie sat holding the same photo in her hands, wondering what to tell Sage.

"Ok so** "Seiji** **hi! Sorry I didn't write but a demonic warlord was trying to take over the human world, starting in my home town and it was my responsibility to banish him, and I kinda wanted to live too. How have you been?**"…Yeah that won't work!"

She tossed her hair and sighed again. "_Maybe I'll stick to school and breach it before I leave, or not at all_…" Sadie restlessly set the picture down and began to pack, muttering to herself.

Sage nimbly flipped off his bed the second he heard everyone else go out. Feeling guilty he checked around the corner to be sure they were gone and then snuck down the hall to the phone and dialed quickly.

"Grandfather? Good Morning to you Grandfather. No sir, I'm fine. No everyone is fine. Yes Grandfather I'm sure. I was wondering if you could help me with a small problem though. Well the house is too crowded now…and well I was hoping to move out. Well somewhere nearby would be nice. I was thinking the old cabin actually, No I can move the furniture myself. Thank you sir! Umm…excuse me? No I didn't hear you right, I thought you said roommate. Oh you did! Well who? Why? Well I would like to know who I'll be living with. Umm No! No its not a problem. I'm sure we'll get along fine. Yes I'll find out Saturday then, Thank you again sir! Good bye."

With that the very confused Halo bearer hung up the phone and started phase 2: How to tell the others that I'm moving out

Indira: Ah! its been soo long since I updated! I was betaing for my friends and never got around to posting more of these! Sorry! (pouts and sniffles) I'll be posting probably 1 a day now, since I have them written. Thank You For Reading!


End file.
